The bowl-lift mechanisms and related structures of heretofore utilized scrapers were located at such a considerable height above the vehicle that they did not have operational clearance in many low overhead work areas such as found in mines and some construction work sites. The scraper was also undesirably long from the steering pivot to the back axle, owing to space allowed for bowl-lift mechanism between the draft arm and the bowl assembly. This added length contributed to an unnecessarily wide turning radius.
In consideration of the draft frame strength, it was required to employ extra heavy reinforcement members and, in some cases, frame members were cut away in order to provide for operational clearance of these heretofore utilized bowl-lift mechanisms. The weakened areas, in turn, required additional strengthening plates and gussets which undesirably increased the overall weight of the vehicle.
The bowl-lift motors were oriented between the draft frame and the front of the bowl which resulted in exerting unusual torque forces into the draft frame spreader when the bowl was loaded. In addition, the motors were generally centrally located on the draft frame spreader member which resulted in requiring the bowl support member to carry the entire bowl load from the sides of the bowl towards this central location. These arrangements required an undesirably heavy construction across the bowl support member and the draft frame spreader member. The motor stems were also undesirably exposed to wear and damage from wheel debris.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.